I My Something
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: Nothing is better than going back to sleep after waking up for few minutes. Or so Takuya thought. Until, a crazy alarm tone led him, eventually, to count the sheep in hopes of going back to sleep.


**Author Note**

Konichiwa, Minna-san!

I wrote this one-shot a while ago and since it stayed too long in my computer, I felt like letting it see the daylight

The song used is Lucky Star Opening song. One of the craziest songs I have ever listened to. And I listened to a lot of songs so yeah I mean what I say. You can check it up through YouTube. Totally hilarious and childish. Over nine Million views for full opening!

Regarding the plot; the same thing happened to me a lot the previous semester. My sis was using this song as an alarm tone and I woke up because of it before her. Geez, there had been a time when I really hated it. Fortunately, I am back to love it. No one can be mad at Lucky star!

The title is a bit. Well a lot weird. It is the first line in Lucky star song so I used it. Surely the grammar is off and even the meaning but it was sweet so…yeah

Sorry for the long author note but I missed babbling since I won't be updating much from now on. You know, university, practical training at schools and God knows what.

Anyway, Genki Minna-san! Please tell me what you think, ne? That would me happy* A wide grin*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor do I own Lucky Star.**

* * *

**I My Something**

_Sorya punitte koto kai, cho_

_!~ Isn't that a flexible rule? cho~!  
_

_Raa-guun-guun ga seifuku __naa-Furitte koto, nai? bu  
_

_!~Raa-guun-guun a sailor uniform... it isn't a disadvantage, bu~!  
_

The song's music continued drumming in his ears. Ignoring it was successful for the first thirty seconds then it became useless. Blindly, Takuya gripped the blanket tighter and covered his face. Another thirty seconds passed and the voice kept singing cheerfully and crazily. Seriously why the hell did he choose that song as an alarm tone? The answer came immediately to his mind: so the annoying sound would wake him up as the normal alarm tone failed.

_Motte ike_

_~!Take it! ~!_

_ Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu_

_~!I'm supposed to be the one who laughs last !~_

_Seera fuku dakara desu_

_!~Because of my sailor uniform!~_

A well aimed pillow fell on his covered face. It wasn't heavy but it was enough to bring him back, banishing the fuzziness of his sleep.

_Getsuyoubi nanoni_

_!~Even if it was Monday~!_

_Kigen warui no dou suru yo_

_!~I'm in a bad mood, what to do? ~!_

He threw the covers along with the pillow off him and stared blankly at the dark room. Someone had said something somewhere; the tone was quite annoyed. He expected to hear his brother yelling at him for waking him up.

'Turn it off, idiot!'

_Natsufuku ga ii no desu, kawaii_

_!~__Summer clothes'll fix it ← Cuuute! _~!

_Sekkin sanabi sore madette choucho da ya-n_

_!~Yes and don't come near me. Even if you didn't decide yet~!_

_Ganbatte Harikitte_

_!~Do your best. Be at the top~! _

Well, even his brother wouldn't call him idiot this easily. He was the elder brother after all.

He prepared himself to shot something back as the song's voice died slowly. Ah, he forgot, the alarm turn off automatically after a minute and half.

The silence in the room was tempting and he felt like going back to sleep but before that some things should be cleared. First, he should make sure that he wasn't too late from school. Secondly, he had to punish Shinya for shouting at him.

'Seriously, open your eyes when you wake up at least, Takuya.' The voice was irritated and half amused at his closed eyes. Hmm, he should have looked like a dead cat or something at that moment.

Something was quite obvious at that moments. That wasn't Shinya.

He opened his eyes blurrily before blinking when they met the soft sunlight, the window allowed to enter the room. Wait a second; his window is facing the neighbor's home. The sunrays didn't enter it so easily at the early morning.

'Damn it, Takuya!'

'Kouji?' his own voice was sleepy and confused. No one answered his clumsy call. He took his sweet in recognizing what was going on. And once he did; he felt really, really stupid.

He had been sleeping over at Kouji's place. Now he remembered it, why did he leave his alarm tone on when it was a weekend?

'Couldn't you find something calmer than this crazy childish song? Why did you choose Lucky Star anyway? You don't watch shougo anime, do you?'

Kouji stepped out of his bed, carefully tugging the blanket over his brother. The younger twin walked toward Takuya who was sitting on his futon. He snatched the cell phone from the ground and turned off the alarm tone so it wouldn't ring after the snooze time.

'Shut up!' His shout was half-heartly. Usually he would be embarrassed because of Kouji's biting remarks. He felt so unenergetic even though it was seen in the morning.

'I am going to sleep.' He announced seconds later.

'No you won't. You woke me up and I can't go back to sleep now.'

'Hey, it is your problem that you can't sleep in again!'

Kouji crossed his arms against his chest and shot Takuya a dark look. 'And it was your stupid cell phone that woke me up in the first place.'

'I didn't mean it.' Takuya replied helplessly.

'I don't care.'

'But this is unfair.'

'Fair enough for me.' Kouji smirked and headed towards his closest, searching for his day clothes. 'I will take a shower. Don't think about sleeping if you don't want to experience cold water shower.'

Takuya shivered at the mere thought. He was sure that Kouji wasn't kidding. The raven-haired teen would certainly enjoy pouring freezing water over him. If Kouji had used that sadistic method to wake his own twin a week ago, he wouldn't mind treating him even worse.

Speaking of Kouichi, how could he remain asleep despite all the noise?

Kouji shrugged and said in amusement once the other pronounced his wonder. 'Use war drums beside his head and he won't wake up. He took five minutes to realize the cold water over his face the last time.'

'Oh.' He wished he didn't seem envious but he certainly was. If he had Kouichi's ability to stay asleep no matter what, he wouldn't have been half awake right now. Still, if that was the case, his mother would go crazy. She was already struggling with his sleeping habits.

'And how can anyone wake him up then?' He wasn't too interested to know. His sleepy mind was begging him for few minutes to sleep.

Kouji finished fishing for his clothes. He turned to him and answered coolly. 'A calm song can do the trick. Somehow he is sensitive to soft voices. That doesn't work all the time, though.'

Takuya played with his cell phone and started looking for the song that Izumi had given him few weeks ago. She had complained about his taste in music so she offered him a nice one. In Italian. He didn't understand a word but couldn't delete it.

A mischievous smile curved his lips. 'Hmm so something like this can wake him up, ne?'

'Why the heck do you want to wake him?' Kouji was obviously against Takuya's plan.

'Because we would kill each other or destroy something if he wasn't here.'

'You have a point but this is not an excuse.'

'Come on. It is unfair. I am sure you aren't happy with that either. I mean we woke up because of that blasted song and he is soundly asleep. Isn't this bugging you, buddy?'

'Actually, when you have to wake up at least an hour before him each time we have a sleepover, then no it doesn't annoy me. I am fine with that. Beside, he sleeps a while after me and he had never tried to force me to stay awake to keep his company.'

Takuay yawned, dismissing Kouji's reasoning and looked at the sleeping form thoughtfully. He, Takuya, should go home before lunch which meant he wouldn't have enough time with the twins if Kouichi remained asleep. That reasoning was plotting in the back of his head. He was the twins' guest and hosts shouldn't leave their guests awake when they were asleep. That was rude. He cracked an uncontrollable giggle. Rude? When Kouji was sleeping over at his house a month ago, Takuya was asleep till Kouji's father came and took him in the morning. Well, that was why it took Kouji forever to agree to sleepover at his place again.

Anyway, he should be doing something. It was true that he went along very well with Kouji at times but at other times, they could be biting each other's head. With Kouichi as a peace maker or at least as someone to be there, _he_ would be safe. Kouji had never gone so far in their arguments when Kouichi was around.

During the thoughtful few minutes he had, Kouji had entered the bathroom after a quick warning of "Don't do something stupid!"

He would follow Kouji's advice of course. After all, what he intended to so wasn't so stupid-to him at least.

He played the Italian song and walked quietly towards Kouji's bed, hoping that the carpet would hide the voice of his footsteps. The music was at the minimum volume; he could hardly hear it and he was holding the phone!

After less than twenty five seconds, Kouichi stirred, bringing a victorious smile to Takuya's lips.

Takuya waited and waited but aside from the initial stir, Kouichi continued sleeping as if laughing at him. He repeated the song more than three times but nothing had changed.

'Could_ it be that Kouji had lied to me? Or maybe a Japanese song that Kouichi can understand will work?' _

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Kouji re-entering the room and leaning on the wall beside the bathroom's door.

'So?'

He jumped at the raven-haired teen voice. Putting his hand on his thumping heart, he sighed in relief. 'You freaked me out.'

Kouji ignored that. 'Anyone with a common sense won't kneel over asleep person like this for nothing, Takuya.'

'Huh?'

Kouji's eyebrows met in annoyance. 'Step out of the bed now Kanabara. Leave him alone.'

'Come on, I am doing you a favor. You would like him around or I will drive you crazy in no time. Your parents aren't here so we will be stuck in the kitchen alone preparing breakfast. Doesn't that terrify you?'

Honestly Kouji hadn't thought about it. Takuya has a good point for the second time in an hour. That was a bad ominous for sure.

He sighed in defeat, regretting the whole idea of asking Takuya to stay awake. 'Fine do whatever you want but I am warning you. He isn't so nice when he wakes up.'

Takuya chuckled. 'How bad could he be anyway?'

A dark smirk played on Kouji's lips as an answer.

During their short talk, the song continued replaying. After few minutes, Kouichi stirred more than the first time, his eyes started opening slowly. Takuya was leaning quite closer in uncomfortable position. He had to keep the cell phone closer to Kouichi's ears and it wasn't easy.

Kouichi's eyes shot open in bewilderment. He screeched in a voice that he would rather bury himself before releasing in normal cases.

Everything happened so quickly which made Takuya unable to understand what had happened. He had been waiting Kouichi to open his eyes so he could grin evilly to run away as fast as he could then. Kouichi woke up but instead of blinking in confusion, he screamed and kicked him in unconscious movement. Takuya found himself face down on the floor beside the bed food less than ten seconds later.

Takuya couldn't even breathe or scream in startle. A minute later, he heard Kouichi mumbling incoherently in a soft voice, addressing his twin. 'I thought I saw…Takuya.'

The confusion in his voice sounded like someone's confusion in a dream. Kouji's amused voice answered immediately. 'If you were dreaming about him, I am sure that dream was a nightmare.' Kouji continued and for some reason Takuya felt his eyes upon his back. 'Go to sleep, Nii-san. It is early.'

'What about you?'

There was a smirk that Takuya imagined and Kouichi didn't notice. Kouji faked a yawn. 'I will sleep for a while too.'

Ten minutes later, Takuya wished nothing more than strangling the pair of twins who were sleeping peacefully while he was begging stubborn sleepiness to claim him.

_**Owari~!**_


End file.
